


Anger

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Hello! Hope you are having a great day. Could I request an Alan Grant x reader? Maybe a little angst?





	Anger

“Are you kidding me right now?!” you yelled out loudly, throwing your hands in the air out of defeat and annoyance. Alan couldn’t be serious, could he? Of course he was being serious, it’s Alan you’re talking about here, there is never a time when he’s not being serious about something, however you never thought that you would hear him say the words that left his mouth a couple of minutes ago.

“They need my help,” he responded, you could hear the anger rising in his voice as he spoke to you, you didn’t know the reason as to why he was so eager and yet so apprehensive about going at the same time, it wasn’t as if he liked children either so this left you stumped and needed some kind of reasoning behind it.

“Yeah, they need your help, Alan.” You started as you followed him around the room that you shared with him, “but that doesn’t mean you have to help them, they could have asked someone else to go with them, someone who I don’t know, had military experience” Alan threw the half filled duffel bag onto the end of the well made bed and turned to you slightly, pointing a finger at you as he let out a deep sigh, dropping his hand to his side.

Alan stayed quiet as he turned back to the duffel bag on the bed, letting out another sigh as he reached up and rubbed his face, the silence felt like a heavy blanket covering the entire room. You found yourself wondering what kind of words will spill from his lips and yet there is a part of you that didn’t want to know as you were sure it would infuriate you more.

“You don’t get it,” he told you simply with a shake of his head.

“Yeah.” You replied with a huff, crossing your arms over your chest as your hip stuck out to the side, tapping your foot against the floor impatiently" you’re right, I don’t get it. So tell me" Alan turned on the heels of his feet turning to you, throwing a pointed look your way in hopes to get you to drop the subject but he knew you, you were stubborn and you wouldn’t drop the subject until you were satisfied with the answer and going by the displeased look on your face you weren’t satisfied.

Your tongue darted out between your lips as to moisten them, you swallowed hard as you prepared to talk, you knew how this would come across, especially since the two of you had been arguing since he had gotten home from meeting with the two people who had asked for his help in person.

“Then tell me. Tell me why you’re going back to an island that’s done nothing more than give you nightmares,” you told him, trying to soften your voice as you spoke as you didn’t want to make the situation escalate to cause one of you or even both of you to say something to one another that will ruin the relationship, you and Alan had been through a lot together and you didn’t want to lose something as good as the relationship you have.

“I just want to help them and to make sure the kid is safe,” he admitted, his shoulders slumping as he spoke, his voice quiet this time, no annoyance or anger present in his voice, you touched the tip of your tongue to your top lip and let out a deep hum as you carefully stepped over to him, the floor boards creaking as you moved from your place beside the wardrobe.

“I think you like kids more than you say you do,” you told him in a soft, quiet voice.

“I still hate kids” he huffed out as he turned back to the duffel bag, “I don’t believe that, not one bit.” You told him, nudging his elbow with yours gently before leaning down, you moved the bed covers out of the way and pulled the other duffel bag out, it is covered in dust and a couple of cobwebs as it hadn’t been used since you last went on holiday.

Alan watched you silently as you shook off the dust and cobwebs from the duffel bag, a thick brow raising in question, “what are you doing?” You turned your head slightly, tipping your head ever so slightly as you looked at him out of the corner of your eyes, the corner of your lips curving up into a smile.

“Well, I am not going to let you go there alone.” you stated as you unzipped the bag and turned to the chest of drawers so that you could start packing the bag with clothes and a first aid kit, it’s an island filled with dinosaurs, someone is bound to get hurt sooner or later and it’s often sooner rather than later - it also helps that you would rather be prepared.

“No, no, no,” he said quickly, repeating the word over and over again, he turned and stepped in your way as you went to put a handful of clothes into the bag that’s sat beside his. You frowned at him, pressing your lips together in a thin line, amusement danced across your eyes, “why not?” The question came out sounding harsher than you intended it to have but he didn’t seem bothered by the harsh tone of your voice.

“Because it’s dangerous.” He informed you taking a step to the side as you tried to walk around him.   
“How is it any less dangerous if only you go?” You asked, shoving passed him, you dropped the clothes into the duffel bag.

“Because you’ll be there!” He exclaimed, copying your previous actions of throwing your hands in the air, “look Alan, I get that you’re worried something might happen, that maybe a dinosaur will hurt me” you started, tucking a bit of hair behind your ear you slowly turned to him as you heard the scoff that came from him, “try the fact that I am worried you might get eaten,” he retorted.

“Then I’ll just stay as close as I can to you.” He blinked and stood there quietly before he closed the gap between the two of you, his hands going to your sides carefully “will I be able to change your mind?” He questioned, you smiled at him mischievously as you wrapped your arms around him, “no,” you replied quietly, shaking your head.

He sighed, putting his chin on top of your head, “I didn’t think so.”


End file.
